


Witchy Flower Shop drabbles

by Followyourwaytodawn



Series: Witchy Flowershop au [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Budding Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followyourwaytodawn/pseuds/Followyourwaytodawn
Summary: Collection of drabbles written in the same universe as the au, but not necessarily part of the story unless explicitly stated. Some of these were written when the fic was just an idea.





	1. White Heather

Whenever Sora told Riku that he would be traveling, Riku would sneak a clipping of white heather into his bag. Always afraid he was overstepping some hidden boundary in their very young friendship.

Once Sora caught him and asked what he was doing. Riku hid the flower behind his back and lied, “Just making sure you have everything for your journey!” He quickly returned to his worktable, without getting a chance to place the Heather in his bag.

When Sora returned from his journey, his forearm was heavily bandaged. The instant Riku saw it, he was inconsolable. He dragged Sora over to his work bench and made him sit. “This is my fault, this is my fault!” He repeated, cradling Sora’s arm and inspecting the wound.

Confused, Sora ask, “How could this possibly be your fault? I’m just clumsy! I fell, there was nothing you could do about it!”

Riku shook his head and grabbed the dried Heather clipping off of the table. “Whenever you travel, I make certain you have one of these. It brings protection, so you come back safe!” In his mind, a wistful ‘to me’ was added, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud.

Sora laughed, “Riku, I travelled safely before I met you. Accidents also happened before I met you. This is not your fault.” Riku seemed doubtful, so he added, “A little extra protection would be nice.”

 Sora never left without his white heather ever again.


	2. Rain Flower

Spring comes with its gentle breeze and sudden rains. New greenery popping up along the well-worn paths that Sora knows so well. These paths carry hope and promise, leading… home.

He is not quite sure when he started thinking of that off the beaten path town as home, but it probably has something to do with Riku. Through all his travels, Sora has never met anyone like him. Magic aside, Riku is a force all on his own, grumpiness and pride of an old man and the gentleness of a mother tending to their newborn.

Sora smiles to himself, thinking Riku would grumble at that description. He would probably argue that the flowers were his children and end the conversation.

Sora rounds a path that curls around a large, old oak tree, minding the roots to avoid tripping. It is not much farther to Riku’s shop, when Sora notices a flower. One he has never seen before, not in Riku’s greenhouse or his own travels.

It sits atop a straight stalk, flat grass-like leaves extending upwards, and six gleaming white petals open to the sun. He crouches to get a better look at it, and catches a waft of sweet scent coming from the flower. It is so simple and elegant, he wonders how it has not gotten picked with all of the travelers that come through this area.

“Riku would love to see this!” Sora says to himself before he drops his pack and searches for something to carry the flower. Triumphantly, he finds a small glass jar. He digs his fingers into the dirt and fills the jar halfway.

He then looks towards the flower and realizes he has no idea whether it will survive the rest of the journey. What if it is too delicate? Well… It’s worth a shot. He digs around the flower to avoid hurting the roots before digging under it and discovering it grows from a bulb. He carefully places the bulb into the jar and pats more dirt around it to support the flower.

Once he settles the flower, Sora puts his pack back on and resumes his walk to Riku’s shop.

As soon as he arrives, he bursts through the door calling, “Riku! Look what I found!!” Walking quickly but carefully so as not to jostle his prize, Sora finds him with a cutomer. Riku looks past them with a fond smile and a look that says “wait your turn.” Biting back a giddy grin, Sora bounces on the balls of his feet, impatiently waiting.

As soon as Riku said goodbye to his customer, Sora rushes the counter, placing the jar on top and pushing it toward him, “Look look look! I haven’t seen one of these before! It’s for you!” He watches Riku inspect the flower with a calm gaze, as if he were going through each part to figure out what it is.

“I know why you haven’t seen one. It’s a rainflower.” To Sora’s confused expression, he chuckles, “It only blooms shortly after rain? I have a few varieties in my greenhouse.” Sora’s smile falters. He thought he found something new.

“Oh, well, I thought you might like it…”

“Sora.” Riku cuts in before he can get too upset, “I do like it.” He smiles gently, and walks around the counter to stand directly in front of Sora. Reaching out, Riku takes hold of Sora’s hand, “Would you like to know what this flower means?” Sora nods.

Riku’s gaze falls softly upon Sora as he takes his other arm and wraps it around Sora’s waist, pulling him in close. “It’s another way to say ‘I love you’ to someone. It also means you’ll never forget them. And since you’ve given this to me, I’d like to believe that’s how you feel,” he says in a tender voice just above a whisper.


	3. Goat

"Sora. What is this." Riku walked into his greenhouse expecting to see Sora, alone, but instead he had brought a... "friend." This friend... was a goat. A goat who was finding a great delight in munching on Riku's phlox.  
  
"Uh. This is Herbert. He's part of my deliveries. A farmer a few towns over wanted him sent because his nephew got married!" Sora said brightly, tugging the goat away from the flowers. He had a rope lead tied around the goat's neck in a loose collar. "He's only here for a minute, I just wanted to stop in to say hi!"  
  
Riku eyed the goat wearily, bringing a hand up to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose, "Could you not have just... kept him outside? Now my greenhouse is going to smell like... uhg."  
  
The goat brayed, before trotting to a different pot and sniffing at the flowers inside. "Riku, he's just an animal, doing what animals do. You can't get mad at him," Sora insisted, pulling it away from that pot as well.  
  
"Yes, and what it does is eat plants. My plants. That I've worked very hard to cultivate," Riku huffed, annoyance clear. He walked around to Sora's back and began pushing him towards the door. "You may come back once the goat has been delivered. Until then, out!"


End file.
